The Midnight-Twilight Days
by Julioxgen
Summary: Roxas, the one chosen by the Keyblade, has always been told to never interfere with other world ordeals. Tomoko Kuroki has always been alone in high school, and just wishes that someone could enter her life. When she is left with an 'emotional' hole in her heart, can one Nobody, with no heart, fill her's?
1. Chapter 1

03/12/08

Organization XIII Statis:Complete

Members:

I-Xemnas

II-Xigbar

III-Xaldin

IV-Vexen

V-Lexaeus

VI-Zexion

VII-Saix

VIII-Axel

IX-Demyx

X-Luxord

XI-Marluxia

XII-Larxene

XIII-Roxas

*All Veteran Organization members will address No.14, Xion, as a temporary puppet. There is no need to inform No.13 about this*

_Ch.1:_ Roxas-"Castle that Never Was"

"All set, Roxas?" Roxas turned around to find his friend, Axel, question him about his upcoming solo mission.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous is all." Roxas replied, looking down sadly, as this was a new world that he had to go to, and it wasn't easy on those missions.

"Hey just do your best! If you fail, we can always send backup. Besides, you can't do as bad as Demyx did on his trip to Neverland." Roxas laughed at Axel's reminder of how the Melodious Nocturne had fallen asleep on the job, and was brought back by Saix, in a sack. That was also a dark day, as Saix took it upon his self to teach Demyx a lesson.

"Axel, why can't you come along," Roxas asked worried, "I can't go on my own. What if I get caught?"

Axel sighed, "Look Roxas, with only 13 members we can't just pair everyone up. Besides, I have to get ready for my mission at Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah, I get it. I just don't like these missions." Roxas said, slumping down on the couch, located in the lounge, where everyone got their missions.

"Hey, where'd that come from, I thought nobodies didn't have hearts. You can't be lonely." Axel pointed out. While it was true, Roxas wasn't sure how he could feel these little emotions.

"Roxas, there is no need to laze around, I have your mission all set," Roxas turned to find Saix looking at him, "Or do you plan on ditching it? May I remind you of Demyx?"

_'Gahhh! I don't want to die!'_ Roxas thought, as he threw himself to his feet and began to make a Dark Corridor. "Don't just run off without your mission file!" Saix yelled, gaining a tight grip on Roxas' hood. "Oh yeah, sorry, but isn't it just a recon mission? I don't see any information needed to be known," Roxas replied. Saix answered only by walking away from the two.

"What was that about? I only said what was on my mind." Roxas said.

"Well," Axel began, "Saix isn't the one to honestly care about people's thoughts. He just follows whatever orders are given and that's it. In fact, that little chat you two had would probably be the only normal conversation you get from him." Roxas began skimming through his mission info and the rewards page.

"Well whatever, I guess I should go now. See ya, Axel."

"Ciao" Axel replied and with that, Roxas finally left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch.2:_ Roxas-"?"

* * *

"All right, time to scope the area." Roxas reminded himself, as he exited the Dark Corridor. The first thing he noticed was the buildings around him. They were plain and repetitive, unlike the ones in Twilight Town, which had a certain color pattern. The sky was next, and it was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Sunset.

It greatly remined Roxas of the environment he was used to, minus the homes.

"Well, now I should look around the areas I have access to for heartess." Roxas said, as he started walking down the sidewalk, checking every path for any little shadows. He soon began walking at a slow pace seeing as there were absolutely no heartless.

"Strange, almost all worlds have heartless. It's what makes them stand out of the other worlds for the Organization."

*BRANG*

"OWWW!" Roxas cried out, as his head made contact with a light pole. At that moment, Roxas made direct contact with a big building, surrounded by a brick wall. "What kind of a place is that," Roxas asked, as he rubbed his bruse, "Is it a castle like ours?"

"Why no, young man!"

"GAHH!" Roxas shouted, finding an old man next to him.

"Oh my, did I startle you? My apologies, but that building right there is a school. A high school to be exact. I am waiting for the day to end so I can pick up my granddaughter."

_'The day to end? They don't live there?' _ Roxas thought.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be in school? You are certainly young to be a free one." The old man asked. Roxas actually thought about that, seeing as he had thought at the age of fourteen you were done learning (or so he thought since Vexen had said he already knew too much, and was smarter than 10 scientists, due to his lessons).

"No sir, I was taught at home." Roxas replied.

"Ah, homeschooled, huh. Let's hope you were taught well." The old man said, leaving to look for a resting place.

Roxas began to walk into the school area. _'What_ _do_ _they_ _do_ _here?_ _Do_ _they_ _learn_ _to_ _fight?_ _Use_ _magic?_ _Do_ _missions?'_ He wondered. The more he asked himself, the less awareness he had of where he was going, which was towards the main area.

* * *

Tomoko Kuroki-"High School:5th Period"

_'Out of everyone, why am I stuck in the world of these dumbasses!?' _ A certain girl with a shy personality thought. This girl who had a gloom perspective in most of life is none other than, Tomoko Kuroki, the girl with a shy and afraid personality on the outside, but a fun and perverted one on the inside. She had nothing to do for summer break, and with the last school day, she had no idea of what to do. She couldn't make any friends cause she would always choke up; while other people were considered too stupid to be near her. She knew that she couldn't just keep herself from others but, honestly, she would rather enjoy her solitude.

_'Why can't I just meet a normal person? Or at least someone like Yuu-chan.' _ At that exact moment, Tomoko couldn't help but notice a boy outside. He was wearing a black coat, which looked as if it was the only thing he had on, and black pants along with a silver necklace. His hair was a very bright blonde and he had dark blue eyes which showed he was walking without a sense of direction.

_'Who the heck is he? He looks hot...wait, what did I say?!' _ Tomoko wondered as she kept on admiring the young man, who noticed that he was being watched.

_'Wait, where is he going? Hey, don't leave! You were the only interesting thing in this hellhole!' _ The boy had disappeared from Tomoko's sight, leaving her bored again.

_'Great, now I have nothing to look at,' _ she thought,_ 'well I can always go to sleep.' _ With that Tomoko sat her head down and waited for the day to end.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I finally have the two chapters done, but I really need people to give reviews, so I can do better. Also, I need help from people who know how to make real notes such as this. I write this story from my phone (since my computer is crap) so I can't make actual Author's notes. But, everything else is covered. I know where the story will go, so I will try to update it regularly. Ciao!


End file.
